Blue Grey Fog
by But He Hit Me First
Summary: Harry thinks he's dead, Lily has leg crapms and Dumbledor has a bowl of lemon drops big enough to soak his feet in. Slightly slash, nevermind, it's slash. Between Harry and Sirius no less.


He had never meant it to be like this. He had been happy, well happy as Harry Potter could be. Voldemort had been defeated, Snape had been cleared of all charges, and during the last year of the war the Malfoys had switched sides. And with all these good things, being able to forget the bad, how could he not be happy. Top that off with the fact that Ginny had gotten married to some American bloke and was an ocean away and couldn't bother him made him _very_ happy. But alas he was still Harry Potter and that meant that nothing would ever be normal.

&&&&&&&&

All he could see was this blue gray fog. It was everywhere and he couldn't see anything, and he had to admit that it was getting damn annoying. He closed his eyes and just felt the thick air around him, noticing that he was floating, not standing, and that he didn't really need to breathe. Harry quickly opened his eyes, feeling someone from behind put their hand on his shoulder. Their face came into view and Harry let out a strangled cry. Standing…. Well no floating, before him was Sirius.

"Wha… what's going on?" Harry asked wondering rather stupidly why he was in a cloud with Sirius and then it hit him, he was dead he had to be, Sirius was and this must be the land of the dead. Well where was his chance to be a ghost, he still had things to do damn it! He need to find out things, he need to get married and have kids, have a family.

"Harry, Harry your not suppose to be here, what are you doing here?" Sirius then stopped and nodded his head as if he was just understanding something plainly simple.

"Sirius? Am I dead?"

Sirius laughed "No, not quite."

Harry looked utterly baffled at that and just tilted his head at the other man in away that made him bark with laughter.

"But I am in the land of the dead right?"

An affirmative nod from Sirius.

"Then how am I not quite dead? And why is it only you that I see?"

" I don't know why I'm here, and I can't explain why your not dead, but I do know that you are being given a moment to see your parents and other loved ones because you won't see them for a very long time." Sirius then looked upwards, which was kind of hard cause do did since he didn't know which way was "upwards" and said, "There, did I get that quite to your satisfaction?" It was a moment's pause before Sirius was again bobbing his head up and down.

At this site Harry couldn't help but remember that god awful little Mexican dog bobble head doll that Dudley has swiped from some unlocked car once.

It seemed to Harry that he must have spaced out because he was then pulled back to the not so here but very now. He saw before him his mother, father, and Dumbledor. He wasn't sure what to do or who to hug first. Harry Then went off in his now almost apparent ADD thoughts thinking, could he hug them, I mean Merlin he was on some form of astral plane with mystical thingies floating in the air and was thinking about hugging? Then of course he remembered that Sirius had put his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry took that as a yes, he could hug them.

He tried to run over to his mom, seeking her loving comfort that he had never known. He simply stayed in place, his legs kind of swimming in the air thingy. He tried to stomp his foot and he managed to puff out his bottom lip, and with his hands at his sides in fist he looked about four and ready to cry. Lily quickly glided over to him, taking him up in her arms and sitting down on nothing.

With Harry now in his mothers lap, although a little awkwardly so, Dumbledor, Sirius and James all started to whistle and looking at their feet. James and Sirius then started up a chat about a Quidditch game they had seen last week and what they though about this weeks game. Dumbledor also sat down, but with a large bowl of lemon drops on his knees.

&&&&&&&&&

It seemed like a minuet, it seemed like an hour, but it was time for Harry to stand up, because apparently even when you're dead your legs can still fall asleep. As Lily stretched Harry gave his Father and Dumbledor hugs.

Sirius hand on his shoulder again surprised Harry. He looked into his godfathers less tired eyes and saw a wee bit of sadness.

"Harry, I'll see you later"

Suddenly lips were crashing down on to Harry's as Hands grabbed into his hair and a body was smushed up against his.

As the kiss was broken Harry barely had time to see that him and Sirius had been left alone before he was being pushed by said man. And said man was waving at him, Harry thought "wasn't that weird" before landing painful on a bed.

Looking around he saw about 15 people around him and about 5 other medi-wizards running around grabbing potions and what not to be poured down his throat if he got what they said right. Harry slowly touched his lips, remembering the feel of Sirius' lips on his own.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked and landed rather painful on him but as she mothered and soothed him he felt for the moment sedated.

Around a half an hour late the whole mood of the room had changed, he was now basically alone. Ron had somehow fallen asleep on a chair and looked like he was having a dream about spiders that had Viktor Krum's heads on them. On either sides of his bed were to him two of the three greatest minds of all time, Hermione and Remus. He had explained what had happened to him to the point of Sirius' hand on his shoulder the second time, but had stopped after that rather red faced and he was also aware that Remus had tears in his eyes wanting to know anything of what his friends had been like.

"And… and! What happened next Harry! Tell me what happened." And so he did, looking only at Ron as he spoke. Ron poking himself in the eyes thinking that there were those "Krumiders" were trying to pull his eyes out had helped a lot from him not dieing of embarrassment. He had to see what Ron did next.

After that Remus simply hugged Harry saying it's ok, somehow sensing how messed up he was right now and told him to rest and get some sleep, that Voldemort was gone, and that some day, not soon mind you, but someday he would get to spend the rest of eternity with his parents, and Sirius.


End file.
